


Trench Coat and Lace

by ashes0909



Series: Wayward Intimates [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Crossdressing Kink, Lace, M/M, Panties, Stand Alone
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-07
Updated: 2017-05-07
Packaged: 2018-10-28 23:21:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10841577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashes0909/pseuds/ashes0909
Summary: The lingerie had been a lingering question, one he needed to answer. Now that he knew the answer, he wanted Dean here, wanted to share it with him.





	Trench Coat and Lace

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Atojiso's lovely prompt: Lingerie under a trenchcoat. A rooftop or other inaccessible place outside. Some version of the phrase: "Will you hurry up already?!"

 

In front of the standing mirror, Castiel traced the delicate lace trim. He fingered the elastic waistband and watched as the black satin pulled from his inner thigh before snapping back onto his pale skin.

He straightened and let his hands fall to the side so he could take in the way the black, leather boots ended at his knee, while the tight, satin fabric continued up over his thigh. Four thin garters connected the thigh-highs to the satin and lace belt, and his eye caught on the way his cock had half hardened in the fabric.

It looked like Dean’s did, when he indulged in this habit.

He turned in the mirror, eyeing how the satin curved over his backside. It was easy to recall how Dean looked in his own panties, how Castiel’s hands always seemed to find their way between Dean’s ass and the fabric. He imagined Dean’s hands doing the same to him now, making his cock twitch against the soft satin.

He wanted Dean here. The lingerie had been a lingering question, one he needed to answer. Now that he knew the answer, he wanted Dean here, wanted to share it with him.

Castiel’s gaze caught on the corset tied tight around his waist. Black with white lacing, a striking contrast to the whole ensemble. He wanted Dean to touch, to lean into his personal space and unravel the laces, reveal Castiel’s skin for Dean to bite and lick and--

A vibrating sound from the nightstand. His cellphone. When he saw Dean’s name he picked it up immediately. He hadn’t realized he was trailing his fingers over the satin that covered his cock until his hand slipped in and he was gripping the head.

“Cas?” Dean was breathless and he tried to focus instead of incorporating the sound into his fantasies.

“What is it?”

“Had my eyes on the mark. A demon, just the one. Or at least I had thought, no friends, but--”

“Why are you whispering?”

“Well, I’m starting to think this demon was an extrovert after all, because he's on the other side of the rooftop with a group of friends five deep.”

“I’m on my way.”

Dean made an affirmative sound and ended the call. Castiel looked towards the mirror one last time before reaching for his trenchcoat and flying to the rooftop.

~~~

Seconds after he had hung up, Castiel appeared by his side. He crouched next to Dean, trench coat pulled tight.

“You take the three on the left, I’ll get the two on the right,” Dean murmured under his breath. Castiel shifted next to him, looking almost...uncomfortable in his squatted position, but he nodded after a moment. That was all Dean needed before he stood and walked into the light.

The demons noticed him at once, stopping their conversation and beginning to advance as one. Dean dropped into a fighting stance ready and waiting, even more confident as Cas joined his place at Dean’s side.

Three of the five demons faltered at the sight of the angel, but the two more naive ones barrelled forward. Dean blocked a punch and next to him Castiel kicked, the bottom of his boot careening the demon across the rooftop. His focus shifted to the boots for a second, because Dean could almost swear that they had a heel, and when Castiel had kicked, his trench coat had parted and it almost looked as if the black of the boot went all the way to his thigh.

A fist collided with his cheek and he staggered back. By the time he recovered, Castiel was there, in the space between the demon and Dean, angel blade piercing into where the demon’s heart once pumped.

Dean’s own heart was pumping quickly now, as he watched Castiel spin from one demon to the next, the hem of his trench coat shifted with each move so that Dean could now see how the boots actually ended at the knee and the black fabric covering his leg was really smooth satin. He could easily picture the lace at the end of the fabric, wrapped around Castiel’s pale thigh. His brain jumped, unfocused, wondering what else could be hidden under the trench coat that was wrapped tightly around him from waist to neck. Dean’s mind went wild, supplying images of Castiel in a lace bralet or maybe a sheer nylon shirt. Fuck, a corset, pinching in his already narrow waist.

Two demons to go and Dean knew he wasn’t even pretending to help, hadn’t been for a while, how could he with his cock pressing hard against his own white briefs.

One of the demons grabbed at Castiel’s arm, and the trench coat pulled apart an inch, just enough for Dean to see the trim of Cas’ corset and Dean had had enough. He moved forward, pushing the demon away from Castiel’s arm. He swung the demon around, pressed him to the edge of the rooftop and held him there as the angel blade eliminated the other demon behind him.

As soon as the demon dropped to the ground, Castiel found his gaze. His blade was still lifted up in the air and the belt had loosened even more, so that he could see bare skin beneath lace and satin. Dean gritted his teeth, wanting more than anything to cross the rooftop and pull the trench coat open, let it fall to the rooftop so he could see exactly what his angel had been getting up to since Dean had been away. Fuck.

“Will you hurry up already?” he asked, desperation obvious in his words as he glanced from the angel blade to the demon squirming in his grip.

Castiel closed the space between them in two long strides. He was taller in the boots, towering over both Dean and the demon, before bringing the blade down into the flesh of his neck. He let the demon burn from the inside out before closing the space between them, bringing his lips to Castiel to taste him, to let Cas taste his own desperation. Dean felt frantic, and his hands were twisting into the trench coat, pulling the fabric apart and stepping back so he could see Cas’ handiwork in the light.

Fuck.

The lace accentuated his thighs beautifully. Dean wanted to step forward and grip into the muscle but he also wanted to stand back and admire Castiel. His cock stretched the satin. He had seen that same stretch so many times from his own panties, but seeing Castiel like this, so bare but also so on display-- It was far more arousing than Dean had ever expected.

Cas dropped his gaze, finger tracing along the belt loop of his trench coat and Dean could see the beginning of a blush forming along his cheeks. “Don’t you dare, you’re crazy if you think you look anything other than amazing right now.”

Blue eyes lifted under thick, black lashes and the little smirk that accompanied the glance took Dean’s breath away. “Yeah?”

Fuck. “Yes.” And then Dean moved. One of his hands slid inside the coat, feeling the bone of the corset, the lace of the garter, traveling down to grip at the satin. Castiel moaned, arching forward and Dean’s other hand curled into the tan fabric collar, pulling their lips together in a rough kiss.

“You look so hot,” Dean whispered against his neck. “All pretty for me. Hiding it behind your coat so only I can see. Fuck. Does this mean you were just lounging around in this when I called?”

Castiel’s neck was tilted to the side, Dean licking the sensitive skin, and Dean felt the cords of his throat move as he swallowed. “Yes. A trial of sorts.”

“Well mark it as a success.” Dean gripped, pulling the trench coat away, letting it fall to the roof and Castiel was standing on the rooftop in a corset and garters and, fuck, just the thought of it made his brain short circuit. He wanted to touch and taste, unravel the fabric off of Castiel but also leave it on forever. He grasped him through the satin, delighting at the series of moans Cas emitted as his fingers slipped inside to tease at his hard cock. “You love seeing me in my panties, Cas. Getting them all dirty for you. I want to see the same thing. Right here, right on this rooftop where anyone can see. Fuck. Couldn’t even change into clothes, had to get here, had to get to me.”

Dean couldn’t stop his hand once it started stroking with his words and Castiel melted into the crux of his arm, all soft satin and coarse lace. “Come for me, right here, then fly us home so I can fuck you through your garter.” He bit into the shell of Castiel’s ear and felt him shudder in his arms, the satin around Dean’s hand filling with Castiel’s pleasure as Dean continued to moan filth into his ear.

The sounds of Dean’s heavy breathing mixed with an almost purring sound that came from deep within Cas, as they curled into themselves on the edge of the rooftop. It took the angel longer to recover than Dean had ever known him to take before, but when he finally did he stood back and put a few inches between them.

His eyes were dark, only a rim of blue left at the edges and he looked at Dean with a sort of predatory possession that only made the ensemble look even more hot. Dean had the impulse to fall to his knees and suck at Cas through the satin, even though he was the one that was still hard.

Castiel’s eyes were on his cock. It twitched under the attention, then again at Castiel’s responding smirk. “Yes, Dean.” Castiel’s finger trailed along his cheekbone. “It’s definitely time for you to fuck me.” And his hand closed around Dean’s arm, leaving the rooftop empty again. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you my lovely Ferret for the assist.


End file.
